Una oportunidad
by LElisabeth
Summary: Booth está con Hannah, tiene a Brennan a su lado y es feliz. Hasta que Brennan decide que ha llegado el momento de que ella también siga con su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: ni Bones ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

- Huesos, vamos, abre la puerta, sé que estás despierta - Booth golpeaba la puerta del piso de Brennan.

Ella se despertó con los golpes y se sobresaltó. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de dónde provenía ese escándalo.  
Se levantó de la cama, se puso la bata y fue a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa Booth? ¿A qué tanta prisa?

Él entró sin pedir permiso y cerró la puerta a su espalda. La miró detenidamente, sin disimular lo más mínimo.

- ¿Y bien? - volvió a preguntar ella mientras intentaba inútilmente sujetarse el revuelto pelo.

A él, en ese instante, le vino a la cabeza una escena similar en la que él vino a buscarla y se encontró al amante-buzo de Brennan. Sonrió para sus adentros y giró su cuerpo esperando encontrarse a algún otro amante. Al no verlo le preguntó - ¿he interrumpido algo? ¿estás acompañada?  
- No, no lo estoy ¿a qué has venido?

Él soltó el aire que conservaba en sus pulmones y le sorprendió a si mismo el alivio que sintió. Qué me importará a mi con quien se acueste Brennan - pensó- yo ya estoy con Hannah.  
- Tenemos un caso, y tenemos que darnos prisa porque media ciudad está con el suministro de agua cortado esperando a que retiremos ese cadáver de la tubería principal de abastecimiento urbano. Así que venga, ligerita, a vestirte y a trabajar.  
Diciendo esto la empujó suavemente por la espalda en dirección a su dormitorio.  
- Peeero..., es sábado..., apenas he dormido ..., anoche bebí un poco... no estoy en condiciones- decía mientras desaparecía en su habitación.  
- Nada de excusas, Huesos, eso no es propio de ti. - Una ducha y como nueva - Le dijo mientras la veía alejarse. Así que durmió poco, bebió,... creo que me he perdido algo - pensó Booth y su deformación profesional como investigador hizo el resto.

Empezó por la cocina y allí obtuvo su primera pista: un par de copas de vino en el fregadero... así que anoche tuvo compañía. Bueno, a lo mejor vino Ángela, o su padre... pensó con esperanza. Y nuevamente se sorprendió a si mismo al desear que así fuera.

Fue al salón a seguir con su investigación y lo que encontró allí le descorazonó por completo.  
Flores, o más bien una flor, un enorme narciso metido en una también enorme caja adornada con un todavía más enorme lazo. Por favoooor, el que le hubiera regalado esto no conocía ni lo más mínimo a su Huesos, pensó... o quizás si. Los narcisos son su flor favorita, eso él lo sabía y estaba claro que el que había comprado aquella cursilada también lo sabía... sintió un peso en el estómago. Bueno, todavía es posible que haya sido su padre. ...

Entonces la vió, sobre el brazo del sillón, la tarjeta que probablemente acompañaba al narciso. Se acercó con paso inseguro, no sabía que hacer, era o no correcto que él leyera aquella tarjeta... miraba nervioso hacia la puerta del dormitorio de Brennan, sabía que en cualquier momento podía aparecer y pillarle in fraganti.

Se quedó quieto y escuchó. Le tranquilizó el sonido de la ducha y decidió que aquella tarjeta estaba ahí probablemente tirada, es decir, no estaba encima de la mesa, estaba en el brazo de un sillón, eso podría, ante un tribunal, considerarse basura. Así que decidió leerla. Abrió el sobrecito muy despacio y más despacio aún sacó aquel trocito de cartulina que tanto podía decirle de lo que estaba pasando en la vida de Brennan. Y la leyó: "Te esperaré. Mike". La volvió a leer, una vez y otra vez más... ¡Por todos los santos, no sabía cómo interpretar aquella simple frase!. Él, todo un agente especial del FBI no sabía como interpretar dos palabras. "Te esperaré", "Te esperaré"... las palabras retumbaban en su mente ¿qué diablos quería decir el tal Mike con ese "Te esperaré"?

Quizás ella había llegado tarde a su cita y esa era su forma de decirle... no, es absurdo. Quizás él quería llevarla a algún sitio pero ella tenía que trabajar... más absurdo todavía... Miraba hacia las paredes del salón buscando una pista que le ayudara a interpretar aquel mensaje cuando se sobresaltó al oir la voz de Brennan desde su habitación.

- Podrías ir preparando algo de café mientras me visto, así ganaremos tiempo.

Booth soltó nervioso la tarjeta y el sobre donde los había encontrado y se dirigió a la cocina a hacer café.

¿Quién será Mike? se preguntaba a si mismo mientras llenaba el filtro de café, ¿dónde lo habrá conocido? Se quedó pensativo mirando como el café caía hirviendo en la jarra de la cafetera. Ya no me cuenta nada, bueno, eso quizás sea culpa mía, ya no paso tanto tiempo con ella, desde que estoy con Hannah hemos perdido mucha confianza... y de repente se sintió triste al darse cuenta de eso.

- Bueno, ya estoy lista, un café y nos vamos. ¿Qué le pasa a la cafetera? - Le preguntó Brennan mientras sacaba un par de tazas del armario de la cocina.  
- ¿A la cafetera? nada ¿por? - dijo Booth levantando la vista.  
- Porque la estás mirando fijamente, pensaba que no funcionaba bien.  
- Ah, no, nada, estaba pensando y me he quedado con la vista ahí - se explicó él.

Brennan sirvió dos tazas de café, se las llevó a la mesa, se sentó e indicó a Booth que hiciera lo mismo. Él se movió lentamente hasta la mesa y tomó asiento.

Realmente se moría de ganas de preguntarle por Mike, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo directamente, ya buscaría la manera, podía ser muy sutil y era muy bueno en los interrogatorios, podía guiar los pensamientos de la gente por donde quisiera... pero no hizo falta...

- Estoy saliendo con alguien y, por primera vez en mi vida, creo que puede funcionar - le dijo Brennan de sopetón mientras jugaba con el lazo del narciso que estaba sobre la mesa.

Booth se sobresaltó, no se esperaba que ella se lo contara sin más y mucho menos que le dijera aquello de "puede funcionar". Ella pensaba que todas las relaciones acababan mal, qué habría hecho el dichoso Mike para hacerla cambiar de idea... El corazón le latía muy deprisa y sintió un peso en el estómago, un dolor indefinido que pudo identificar como tristeza.

- ¿En serio? - dijo como pudo. De repente ya no quería saber nada de Mike, no quería que ella le contase lo feliz que era con él, lo mucho que él la llenaba intelectualmente, lo increiblemente bien que se lo pasaban en la cama, ,..., quería seguir en su ignorancia, porque sabía que cualquier cosa que su Huesos le dijese de su relación con Mike le iba a hacer sufrir.

El móvil de Booth sonó en ese momento y él, mentalmente, dió gracias a Dios por librarle de escuchar lo que Brennan iba a contarle y que sabía no le iba a gustar nada.  
- Booth - respondió - si, ya vamos para allá. Hasta ahora.

Brennan ya se había levantado y cogido su bolso. . Él también se levantó y la siguió, silencioso, a la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

Una vez en el coche Booth sintió como Brennan le miraba inquisidora.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?- le preguntó finalmente - Pones la misma cara que cuando estás examinando huesos.  
- Es que me sorprende que no me preguntes, te he dicho que estaba saliendo con alguien y no me has hecho ni una pregunta sobre él. Otras veces, a estas alturas, tendrías en tu poder hasta su expediente académico del jardín de infancia. Obviamente eso es una exageración, pero son aceptadas socialmente para dar énfasis a las observaciones- Brennan sonrió ante su propia ocurrencia.

- Está feliz- pensó él con desazón, hasta hace uso de exageraciones.

Booth centró la vista en la carretera y tragó saliva. Sabía que ella tenía razón y también sabía por qué; este tío era distinto, "puede funcionar" había dicho ella, y eso lo cambiaba todo. Por primera vez, desde que trabajaban juntos, él sentía la amenaza de otro hombre, sentía que alguien podía llevarse a su Huesos, ni siquiera con Sully había sentido eso, pero ahora... ahora "podía funcionar".

Aún así se sintió en la obligación de preguntarle por él, estaba claro que a ella le gustaba, que la hacía feliz, y él quería que ella fuese feliz, así que, hizo de tripas corazón y se lanzó a la conversación que sabía que tanto le iba a doler.

- Vale, vale, no quería que pensases que te estaba interrogando -mintió- ¿Cómo se llama? ¿a qué se dedica? ¿cómo le conociste? - lanzó las preguntas como el que traga una medicina, de golpe y sin respirar.  
- Se llama Mike - comenzó ella diciendo, y él sintió una nueva punzada en el estómago -  
Es arqueólogo. Le conocí cuando estuve en Massachusetts, en el caso aquel al que tú no pudiste venir ¿lo recuerdas? Él acababa de volver de una expedición a Egipto y dirigía una exposición de sus descubrimientos en el Arqueológico de Boston; me prestó su laboratorio para examinar algunas pruebas. Era lo más parecido al Jeffersonian que pude encontrar.

Booth recordaba aquel caso, él y Hannah se iban a pasar fuera el fin de semana, y él le pidió a Brennan si podría ir sola e intentar averiguar la identidad del cadáver sin su ayuda. A ella le pareció bien y lo hizo, los restos databan del siglo XIX, resolvió el caso, pero ahora sabía que había hecho algo más que eso en aquella ciudad.

- Mike me ayudó mucho, continuó Brennan, era casi como si tú estuvieras allí. Aunque tú no estabas, obviamente - aclaró innecesariamente ella.

Booth maldijo por lo bajo aquel fin de semana en Nueva York, si no se hubiera ido con Hannah, si no hubiera dejado sola a Brennan..., Mike ahora no estaría en su vida.

- Y ¿desde entonces estais juntos? - preguntó Booth dudando de si quería o no saber la respuesta.  
- No, bueno sí, es decir, no técnicamente.  
- ¿No técnicamente?, ¿qué quiere eso decir, Huesos?  
- Bueno, ¿a qué llamas tú "estar juntos" exactamente? - preguntó Brennan con curiosidad.  
- Pues a lo que todo el mundo llama "estar juntos", Huesos, ¿a qué va ser?. Salir a cenar, al cine, a pasear, ver una peli en casa, hacer cosas juntos, contarle al otro tus pensamientos, tus dudas, tus miedos, tus secretos, ... - y según lo iba diciendo se daba cuenta de que eso era lo que tenía él con Brennan antes de que Hannah ocupara la mitad de su cama - y, por supuesto - dudó mucho antes de decirlo - a hacer el amor con esa persona.  
- Ah, bueno, entonces sí creo que estamos juntos desde entonces, aunque todavía no nos hemos acostado juntos - aclaró ella.

Booth sintió de pronto como si entrara más aire a sus pulmones. No se habían acostado juntos, hacía varias semanas del caso de Boston y todavía no ... Recordó en ese momento al otro co-amante de Brennan, el estirado aquel por el que no sentía atracción física. Un poco de esperanza entró en su corazón al pensar que quizás el arqueólogo tampoco le atraía sexualmente... y sin darse cuenta sonrió.

- ¿Y eso? ¿no te atrae sexualmente? - preguntó con más confianza.  
- Oh si, ya lo creo que me atrae sexualmente. Tenías que verle, tiene un cuerpo perfecto, unos hombros ...  
- Vale, vale, no sigas - la cortó en seco Booth - no necesito tantos detalles. Y si es tan perfecto - siguió hablando - ¿porque no te has acostado con él?  
- Bueno - dijo ella muy despacio - esta vez quiero hacerlo bien. Siento que con Mike puede ser distinto y no quiero estropearlo. Él lo entiende y está dispuesto a darme todo el tiempo que necesite. Aunque mis necesidades biológicas están muy presentes, y más teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que hace que no mantengo relaciones sexuales, mi cuerpo me manda señales de esa atracción física, y tengo constancia de que a él el suyo también - dijo mientras guiñaba exageradamente un ojo a Booth, que en ese momento sintió una nausea.

Y entonces él lo supo, supo lo que Mike quería decirle con ese "Te esperaré" de la tarjeta de las flores y supo también que eso era precisamente lo que ella necesitaba oir para permitirle quedarse cerca de ella. Mike había sido más listo que tú Agente Especial Seeley Booth, se dijo a si mismo derrotado. Tiempo, eso es lo que ella necesitaba, tiempo es lo que le pidió a él y él no supo darse cuenta. Él no le dió lo que ella quería y Mike... Mike había sabido verlo y se lo estaba dando incluso antes de que ella se lo pidiera. Definitivamente, aquel tipo conocía a su Huesos mejor que él mismo, reconoció con pesar.

Ella siguió hablando - por una vez quiero estar enamorada cuando llegue el momento, quiero sentir la diferencia entre tener sexo y hacer el amor, aquello que me explicaste ¿recuerdas?

Claro que Booth lo recordaba, recordaba perfectamente aquella conversación, pero nunca pensó que Brennan fuera a ponerlo en práctica con alguien que no fuera él. Él quería ser esa persona, la persona que le enseñara la diferencia entre tener sexo y hacer el amor, él quería ser el primero que le hiciera el amor a aquella mujer... y ahora Mike iba a tener ese privilegio.

- ¿Booth? ¿me has oído? - le preguntó Brennan al ver que él no respondía.  
- ¿Eh?, ah, si, lo recuerdo.

Booth ya no quería hablar más de ese tema. De repente ya no tenía ganas de nada, estaba abatido. Le entristecía saber que Brennan había encontrado a alguien y no podía negarlo, estaba celoso, muy celoso y muy triste.

- Mira, ahí debe ser - dijo Brennan señalando con la mano.

Booth volvió con esfuerzo a la realidad y dirigió el coche al punto indicado.

Salieron del coche, Cam les estaba esperando.

Les explicó lo que habían encontrado y ante la actitud ausente de Booth, esperó a que Brennan se alejara y le preguntó si todo iba bien.

- Si, claro - respondió con una mueca - todo va perfectamente. E intentó marcharse.  
- Seeley - le llamó Cam mientras le sujetaba por la muñeca - no me lo cuentes si no quieres, pero no me mientas, sé que te pasa algo. ¿Es por Hannah? ¿Habeis discutido?  
- No, no, Cam, de verdad. Todo va bien con Hannah, en serio, no es nada.  
- Como quieras - no quiso insistir ella - sabes dónde encontrarme si necesitas hablar.  
- Gracias Cam - le dijo Booth con una franca sonrisa de agradecimiento - lo sé.

Cam le vió acercarse al cadáver, sabía que algo le había entristecido, ese hombre era como un libro abierto para ella, pero no sabía cual era el motivo de su tristeza.

Brennan ya había dado las órdenes pertinentes para llevarse los restos al Jeffersonian.  
Le comentó algo de los datos de identificación del cuerpo, pero él apenas la escuchaba.

Resonaban en su cabeza los ecos de la conversación que acababan de tener en el coche. Brennan enamorada... no se lo podía creer, mejor dicho, no se lo quería creer.

- Booth... Booth ¿qué te pasa? - sintió como Brennan se colocaba justo delante de él mientras le preguntaba.  
- Nada, ¿por? - respondió él con sorpresa  
- Porque llevo llamándote un rato y no me respondes - le dijo ella- Ya podemos irnos, hemos acabado aquí.  
- ¿Te importa volver con Cam?, tengo que hacer algunas cosas - le dijo él.  
- Ah, si, claro, no hay problema - respondió ella un poco confusa - Te llamaré cuando tengamos algo. Hasta luego.

Vió a Brennan dirigirse hacia donde estaba Cam. Las vió hablar y girarse a mirarlo. Ambas le dijeron adiós con la mano y se marcharon en el coche de Cam.

Booth no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba estar solo, pensar... pero no podía ir a casa, allí estaba Hannah, lo último que necesitaba ahora mismo era ver a Hannah.

- Dios -pensó- porque tiene que ser todo tan complicado... Se metió en el coche y condujo sin rumbo, no sabía donde iba y tampoco le importaba demasiado.


	3. Chapter 3

Las horas pasaban, los recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza. Tantos buenos momentos compartidos, tantas cenas y tantos desayunos, tantas copas, tantas confidencias, secretos, miedos y temores. Tantos llantos y desesperanzas,..., tantos abrazos... tantos abrazos...

Lo echaba de menos.

Él lo sacó de su cabeza, conscientemente "olvidó" todo aquello.

Cuando llegó a Afganistán se encomendó a si mismo esa tarea: olvidarse de todo lo que le había hecho enamorarse de Huesos, dejar su mente limpia de recuerdos.

Y lo había conseguido, incluso había permitido que Hannah ocupara aquel espacio.

Lo había logrado, "el pasado es pasado" era su lema desde entonces... hasta hoy.

Hoy había retrocedido, había recuperado todos aquellos recuerdos que había creído sacar de su cabeza, y con ellos, había recuperado también sus sentimientos hacia Brennan.

Lo había aceptado hacía ya algunas horas, era la realidad, podía negársela todo lo que quisiera, pero el hecho de que seguía enamorado de ella era la única verdad.

Estaba anocheciendo, no sabía qué había hecho durante todo el día, ni como había acabado sentado en las escaleras del Lincoln Memorial. Aquel sitio le gustaba, le transmitía paz, y eso era lo que necesitaba en este momento, paz, la paz interior que había perdido aquella mañana.

Decidió que ya era hora de volver a la realidad.

Sacó el móvil y lo encendió.

Tenía muchas llamadas perdidas: Hannah, Cam y Brennan entre otros.

Marcó el número de Brennan, era la única voz que le apetecía escuchar en ese momento.  
- Brennan - sonó al otro lado del teléfono.  
- Hola, ¿qué tal ha ido la identificación?  
- Booth, ¿dónde estás? ¿estás bien?, te hemos estado llamando durante horas. Yo … bueno …. Hannah estaba muy preocupada.  
- Estoy bien, Huesos. Es sólo que... bueno, tenía el móvil apagado.- No podía explicar lo que le había pasado, ni siquiera él lo entendía.  
- Ah, pues, lo que hace interesantes los dispositivos de comunicación móvil es el estar localizable en cualquier momento y situación, si lo apagas pierde todo el interés, Booth.  
- Si, si, Huesos ya lo sé. ¿Qué tal el caso? -preguntó más que nada para cambiar de tema.  
- Bueno, ya está identificado. Estamos a la espera de los resultados de algunas pruebas que ha hecho el FBI. Mañana por la mañana estará resuelto. Estamos todos en el Founting Fathers, ¿por que no vienes? -invitó.  
- No sé, Huesos, no me apetece mucho.  
- Oh, vamos, Booth, hace mucho que nos te tomas una copa con nosotros después del trabajo. Venios tú y Hannah.  
- Está bien, voy para allá. Llamaré a Hannah.- aceptó con resignación.

Hannah. Casi la había olvidado. Hannah.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y se restregó los ojos.

Tenía que hacer algo. No podía hacerle eso a Hannah. Ella le quería pero él... él quería a Huesos. Probablemente nunca dejó de quererla, solo se engañó a si mismo e intentó engañar a los demás. Pero ya no podía negarlo más. Hannah. No sabía cómo se lo iba a decir.

Respiró hondo y marcó su número. Ella respondió enseguida:  
- Seeley, cariño ¿dónde te metes?, estaba muy preocupada.  
- Lo siento, Hannah, tenía el móvil apagado. Siento que te hayas preocupado. ¿qué tal todo?  
- Bien, bueno, bien hasta hace una hora, ahora estamos en la sala de prensa del congreso, nos han convocado para no sé qué comunicado - respondió ella con tono aburrido.  
- Vaya, yo que te iba a invitar a una copa en el Founting con los del Jeffersonian... - dijo sin mucho convencimiento.  
- No puedo, cielo. Esto parece que va para largo. Si acabo pronto voy para allá y si no nos vemos esta noche en casa ¿ok?. Ciao.  
- Claro, esta noche en casa. Un beso. Hasta luego - dijo con cierto alivio. Realmente lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era estar con ella.

Caminó hacia el coche y se dirigió a tomar una copa con sus amigos.


	4. Chapter 4

- Booth, ¡qué bien que has venido! - Brennan salió a su encuentro y se cogió de su brazo.

- ¿Y Hannah? - preguntó mirando hacia la puerta.  
- Hannah no puede venir, al menos de momento, tiene que trabajar - aclaró él.  
- Bueno, no te preocupes, nosotros haremos que no la eches de menos ¿eh chicos? - exclamó Hodgins.

Booth mostró una sonrisa forzada y pidió una copa. Se sentó a la barra y un poco alejado de los demás. Cam no tardó en sentarse a su lado.

Y ahora ¿me vas a seguir diciendo que no te pasa nada?- preguntó.

Booth la miró, no podía con aquella mujer. Parecía leer su mente.  
- No es nada, Cam, es sólo que ... no sé, no sé cómo explicarlo - dijo mirando su vaso.  
- Déjame ayudarte, ¿qué ha pasado hoy que te ha hecho sentir mal?  
- No es algo que haya pasado, es que ... creo que me he estado engañando, Cam. Solo eso.  
- Con respecto a ... - Cam intentaba obtener más datos.  
- Con respecto a todo, a la vida, a los recuerdos, a los sentimientos, al amor..., a todo - Dijo mientras apuraba su copa y hacía un gesto al camarero para que le sirviera otra.

Cam le miró a los ojos.

Y todo eso que sientes ... no tiene nada que ver con Hannah ... ya veo - asintió.

Él la miró derrotado. Sabía que ella había entendido la razón de su tristeza y encontró en su mirada la comprensión que tanto necesitaba.

Ella levantó su copa y brindó con él.  
- Todo saldrá bien, Booth, ya lo verás - dijo sonriéndole.  
- Ojalá yo lo viera tan claro - contestó con pesimismo.

Los dos continuaron bebiendo en silencio hasta que escucharon jaleo donde estaban sus amigos.

- Bueno, bueno, cuánto bueno por aquí - la voz de Ángela sobresalía sobre todas las demás - el guapo de Mike ha venido a unirse a la fiesta.

Booth sintió una punzada en el estómago al oir el nombre, y se quedó mirando fijamente su bebida. Cam le miró con preocupación, no sabía si él conocía de la existencia del novio de Brennan, pero al ver su expresión dedujo que así era. Le puso una mano en el hombro, él la miró suplicando ayuda y ella le sonrió infundiéndole ánimo.

- Booth - oyó que le llamaba Brennan - Booth, mira este es Mike.

Brennan se había acercado hasta él y le tocaba la espalda para que se girara a ver a su novio.

Él se dió la vuelta lentamente, miró a Brennan que estaba a su lado y pudo ver una sonrisa en su rostro - es feliz - pensó- este tipo la hace realmente feliz.

Mike este es Booth - terminó ella de presentar.

Booth se puso de pie y saludó al hombre que le tendía la mano. Era tan alto como él, y parecía estar en forma.

- Por fin te conozco - dijo Mike mientras le daba la mano a Booth - Temperance me ha hablado mucho de ti, te considera mucho más que un compañero, un muy buen amigo.  
- Si, lo somos, muy buenos amigos - dijo Booth mirando a Brennan. La sonrió, como pudo, sabía que ella era feliz y no quería amargarle el momento. Sin embargo creyó ver lágrimas en sus ojos - serán de alegría - se dijo a si mismo.

Mike siguió hablando de lo interesante que debía ser el trabajo de Booth y Brennan, pero Booth ya no le escuchaba, solo asentía mientras les observaba.

El cuerpo del arqueólogo estaba pegado al de Brennan, de vez en cuando la abrazaba por detrás cruzando sus manos sobre el vientre de ella, el resto del tiempo su brazo derecho la rodeaba por la espalda y su mano se apoyaba en la cadera de la mujer.

Booth no podía apartar su vista de aquellas manos, cuantas veces deseó él poder tocar a Brennan así...

Ella parecía cómoda, se dejaba hacer. Se apoyaba en el cuerpo de él cuando la abrazaba, confia en él - pensó Booth - y eso, para Brennan, era mucho confiar.

... ¿eh Booth?, ¿qué te parece la idea? - oyó que le preguntaban. No sabía de lo que hablaban, no había prestado atención a la conversación.  
- ¿Eh?- preguntó sobresaltado  
- Seguro que te parece bien quedar a cenar un día los cuatro ¿a qué si Booth?, Hannah y tú con Brennan y Mike... - salió Cam al rescate.  
- Ah, si, claro, genial, un día, los cuatro. Bien - Booth respondió como pudo. Ya buscaría él las excusas para que ese día nunca llegara. No había cosa que menos le apeteciera que ver a Mike y a Brennan hacerse carantoñas durante toda una cena.

- Eh, Mike, Brennan, venid un momento - Ángela les llamaba desde el otro lado de la barra.

Ellos obedecieron y Booth pudo ver como se alejaban agarrados de la cintura, y como, cuando estaban a cierta distancia se abrazaron y Mike besó a Brennan en los labios.

- Ahí hubo contacto de lenguas - dijo Booth con sarcasmo recordando a Sweets y apurando su copa a continuación.

Cam le miró con pena. Sabía cuánto había apostado él por Brennan y cuánto había perdido.  
Sabía lo que le había costado convencerse a si mismo de que todo estaba superado, darse una oportunidad con Hannah... y todo, todo se había venido abajo en un solo día.

- ¿Crees que ella le quiere? - preguntó Booth a Cam.  
- Eso solo lo sabe ella, Seeley. O tú, que eres quien mejor la conoce en este mundo - respondió Cam.  
- Oh, no. Eso era antes, ahora es Mike quien mejor la conoce, es Mike quien puede besarla en la boca sin que ella le rechace.

- Otra, por favor - le pidió al camarero.- A mi no me dió esa oportunidad, Cam. A mi nunca me dejó llegar tan cerca de ella.  
- Eso no es cierto, Booth, y lo sabes. Fue a ti a quien Brennan se abrió, eras el único en quien confiaba. Tú la has hecho cambiar muchos puntos de vista, la has hecho más humana  
- Ja - dijo Booth dando otro trago. ¿Y de qué me ha servido eso? Para que ahora venga otro y se lleve los frutos...

Ambos miraron al otro lado de la barra donde se oían risas. Mike parecía estar contando algo muy divertido. Ángela y Hodgins se reían con ganas. Brennan se mantenía un poco al margen.

Booth la miró, intentaba averiguar qué sentía ella, él la conocía mejor que nadie, eso había dicho Cam. Él tenía que poder averiguar qué sentía Huesos por aquel Indiana Jones.

Ella pareció darse cuenta de su observación porque levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron.

Booth alzó su copa y la saludó con una sonrisa. Ella le dijo algo al oído a Mike, se soltó de su mano y se dirigió hacia Booth.

Cuando llegó donde él, Cam le cedió su asiento, aduciendo que tenía que ir a hablar con Angela.


	5. Chapter 5

Brennan acercó más el taburete al de Booth y se sentó.

- ¿Va todo bien? - le preguntó al oído.

- Si, claro, es genial, me lo estoy pasando muy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - Dijo sin mirarla.

- Pues porque ya llevas cinco copas, y no te has movido de esta silla. Porque normalmente tú eres el líder de las reuniones sociales y hoy no has participado nada, y porque hasta yo me doy cuenta de que estás triste. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, somos amigos.

Booth sonrió. Échaba de menos sus confidencias, sus "no secretos".

- No pasa nada, Huesos, un mal día, eso es todo - mintió.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué ha hecho que el día haya sido malo? -preguntó ella inocentemente.

- ¿No deberías estar con Mike?, seguro que te está echando de menos.

- No, es imposible que me eche de menos, hace tan solo un minuto que estoy aquí.

Booth la miró. No bromeaba, ella era así. Y por eso él la adoraba, por eso era su Huesos.

Ella le miró también. Y por un momento ambos parecieron recordar todas las miradas que habían compartido, todas las cosas que se habían dicho sin palabras ... y con ello todo lo que habían vivido juntos hasta entonces.

Brennan tuvo que tragar saliva, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y por su gesto parecía que iba a ponerse a llorar.

-Eh, eh, Huesos ¿qué te pasa? - le preguntó Booth mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de ella acercando sus caras.

Ella hundió su rostro en el hombro de él y no pudo contener un sollozo. Le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello y le abrazó. Él la rodeo con su cuerpo acariciándole suavemente la espalda con las manos. Fue como siempre había sido, su "abrazo de tíos".

Se mantuvieron unidos, para ellos el tiempo se había detenido.

Las caras ocultas en el cuello del otro, intentando contener las lágrimas que se escapaban sin control, apretando tanto el abrazo que podían sentir los latidos del corazón del otro.

Booth la atraía contra él, quería tenerla todavía más cerca. ¡Dios como la había echado de menos!. No podía dejarla ir una vez más, no podría sobrevivir sin ella. No quería volver a engañarse con respecto a eso.

Brennan no quería soltarle, se sentía bien cuando Booth la abrazaba, se sentía segura y protegida, y sobre todo, se sentía querida.

Echaba tanto de menos esos abrazos… ella era consciente de que las cosas habían cambiado. Ella y Booth se habían distanciado.

Los abrazos eran una de tantas cosas que habían dejado de compartir. Sin embargo hoy lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir una vez más lo que solo los brazos de su compañero podían darle.

Ella, por fin, había aceptado su pérdida, había asumido que él, definitivamente había pasado página y que ahora era su turno de hacer lo mismo. Éste, probablemente sería su último abrazo. y esas lágrimas que no podía contener le estaban dejando claro lo poco que a su corazón le gustaba la idea.

Cam y Ángela les observaban desde la otra punta del bar. Se miraron e hicieron un gesto de mutua comprensión. Ambas sabían lo que estaba pasando y que aquello tenía una única solución posible.

Ángela buscó a Mike con la mirada. No quería que nadie fastidiara ese momento que Booth y Brennan tanto estaban necesitando. No había peligro, el arqueólogo estaba entretenido hablando con Hodgins.

Sin embargo, Hannah acababa de entrar en el bar y se dirigía directamente hacia Booth y Brennan.

Ángela la llamó intentado desviar su atención, Cam corrió hacia ella... pero no le dió tiempo. Hannah ya estaba hablando con ellos:

- Eh, dejad algo para los demás ¿no?. - Les dijo en tono aparentemente alegre. - Supongo que este será un abrazo de compañeros ¿verdad?

- ¡Hannah! – exclamó Booth limpiándose las lágrimas y separándose con desgana de Brennan - al final has podido venir, que bien.

- Si, acabamos antes de lo previsto ¿ha ocurrido algo malo? - preguntó.

- No, no ¿por qué lo preguntas? - Booth miraba a Brennan que vuelta de espaldas se secaba la cara con un pañuelo.

- Pues porque vosotros dos no teneis caras de alegría precisamente... - contestó mirando con detenimiento la cara de su novio.

- Oh, no, nada de eso. ¿Quieres una copa? - cambió de tema.

- Si, por favor, ¿Brennan tú quieres otra? - Ahora era el rostro de Brennan el que atraía la atención de Hannah.

- Eh, no, gracias, yo… tengo que ir al baño. - contestó Brennan mientras se alejaba de la pareja.

Hannah observaba el rostro de Booth mientras él seguía a Brennan con la mirada.

Cuando se volvió se encontró con la inquisidora cara de su novia.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó ella – ¿me lo vas a contar o voy a tener que averiguarlo por mis propios medios?

- ¿El qué, exactamente? – se hizo el tonto Booth mientras hacia un gesto al camarero pidiéndole una copa para Hannah y otra para él.

- Oh, vamos, Seeley, ¿crees que soy tonta? Cualquiera podría darse cuenta de que aquí está pasando algo. Así que venga, habla, te escucho.

Booth necesitaba pensar algo rápido.

Hannah era muy lista, y muy observadora. Iba a ser muy complicado explicarle porque él y Brennan se estaban abrazando y porque los ojos de ambos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Él ni siquiera sabía porque Brennan estaba tan triste, lo único que sabía es que ella le había necesitado y él había estado ahí para ella, y eso, en el fondo, le hacía sentir bien.

- Sigo esperando, cariño – se impacientó Hannah,

- ¿Eh?, Nada, en serio, no ha pasado nada. Solo le estaba dando la enhorabuena a Brennan por su nuevo novio, ella está muy feliz y yo me alegro mucho por ella – mintió- Yo le he conocido esta noche. Te va a encantar, es como Indiana Jones pero sin sombrero – intentó bromear.

-¿En serio? Eso tengo que verlo… Brennan, Brennan – la llamó al verla salir del baño. ¿Es cierto que tienes un nuevo novio? Tienes que presentármelo ¿Cómo no me habías dicho nada?

Brennan todavía estaba un poco aturdida. Pero no tardó en reaccionar.

- ¿Novio? Ah, si, Mike, ven te lo presentaré, está allí hablando con Hodgins.

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron al otro lado del bar en busca de Mike.

Booth suspiró aliviado, de momento se había librado del chaparrón, pero sabía que esa tormenta tenía que estallar más pronto o más tarde.

Veía desde su posición como Brennan presentaba a Mike y a Hannah, y como ésta interrogaba a ambos, se imaginó que sobre su relación. Él ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber, es más, ojalá no hubiera sabido nada…

Observaba a Brennan. Le preocupaba. Algo no iba bien, ella no lloraba así como así.

En otros tiempos la habría llevado a casa, se habrían tomado unas copas y habrían hablado tranquilamente. Ella le habría contado sus penas y él la hubiera consolado. Pero ahora, maldita sea, no podía ni siquiera ejercer de mejor amigo.

Apuró su copa una vez más.

Hannah tendrá que conducir de vuelta a casa –pensó- creo que he bebido demasiado.

Aún así pidió otra copa.


	6. Chapter 6

La noche estaba siendo muy larga.

Miró el reloj nuevamente, las 05:37, tan solo habían pasado 15 minutos desde la última vez. No podía dormir. Daba vueltas en la cama completamente desvelado. Hannah dormía tranquilamente a su lado.

No podía sacarse a Brennan de la cabeza.

Ella y Mike se habían marchado antes del Founting, tenían reserva para cenar en un restaurante.

Brennan se había despedido de él, le había dicho "hasta mañana". "Mañana es domingo", había aclarado Hannah abrazándolo, "mañana es solo mío". Brennan había corregido "cierto, hasta pasado mañana".

Le había mirado, con esa mirada que él sabía que quería significar algo pero que no era capaz de entender y se había marchado de la mano de Mike.

Esa mirada,…. esa mirada le estaba volviendo loco, no podía olvidarse de ella.

Se levantó.No aguantaba más en la cama. Se fue a la cocina a prepararse un vaso de leche.

Habían sido demasiadas copas; le pidió a Hannah el volver a casa cuando Mike y Brennan se marcharon pero ella se lo estaba pasando bien y no quería irse todavía. Aún estuvieron un buen rato en el bar y él no paró de beber en todo ese tiempo.

Cuando llegaron a casa él se metió en la cama directamente. Hannah se acostó también al cabo de un rato, le abrazó por la espalda y comenzó a besarle el cuello muy despacio…

Él no tenía ganas de nada. "Lo siento, Hannah, he bebido demasiado, no me encuentro bien", había sido su excusa, aunque realmente él sabía que lo que le pasaba no tenía nada que ver con el alcohol.

Se sentó a oscuras en el salón con su vaso de leche.

Pensaba en Brennan, … y en Mike. Quizás esta noche sea la noche,…. seguramente él ya no la tenga que esperar más…

Le dolía pensar en ellos dos juntos. Le martirizaba el recuerdo de las manos del hombre acariciando la cintura de Huesos, sus labios sobre los de ella, … , pero lo que más daño le causaba era que Mike estuviera disfrutando de una oportunidad que a él le había sido negada.

Volvió a la cama. Pronto amanecería y tenía que intentar dormir algo.

Recordó el abrazo que él y Huesos habían compartido unas horas antes.

Sonrío sin darse cuenta.

Se sentía bien cuando la abrazaba. En su cabeza se agolparon todos los abrazos que se habían dado en todos estos años. No se podía creer que hubieran sido tanto, y mucho menos que los recordara tan vivamente….

Y con esas agradables imágenes en su cabeza, por fin, se quedó dormido.

El sonido de cajones abriéndose y cerrándose le despertó. Debía de ser bien entrada la mañana porque el sol que se colaba por la ventana le daba de pleno en la cara. Se incorporó y un dolor intenso le golpeó dentro de la cabeza.

- Resaca - se dijo a si mismo.

- Buenos días o más bien tardes - le dijo Hannah.

Él volvió a incorporarse, esta vez más despacio y la miró con curiosidad.

Su maleta estaba abierta sobre la cama y ella parecía muy ocupada sacando ropa de los armarios y echándola dentro.

Booth volvió a tumbarse.

- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó en un susurro mientras se tapaba los ojos con el antebrazo.

- Casi las tres de la tarde - respondió Hannah con sequedad.

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo la maleta? ¿Dónde vas?.

- Vuelvo a Irak. La delegación del congreso sale esta noche y yo me voy con ellos.

Booth se sentó en la cama sorprendido.

- ¿A Irak?, pero dijiste que no ibas a ir en esa delegación, pediste al periódico que mandaran a otro, no querías estar tanto tiempo fuera del pais...

- Lo sé, Seeley, pero eso era antes. Las cosas cambian, ..., ahora ... necesito ese viaje. Necesito alejarme, tomar perspectiva...

- ¿Qué ha cambiado? ¿por qué necesitas alejarte? - preguntó totalmente confuso.

- Tú, Seeely, tú has cambiado - dijo Hannah sentándose en la cama y mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Booth apartó la vista, no podía soportar esa mirada, y menos cuando sabía que ella tenía razón.

Hannah se acercó a él y le dió un suave beso en la mejilla. Él la miró y en sus ojos pudo ver que ella era consciente de todo lo que estaba pasando.

- Yo te quiero, Seeley, y sé que tú a mi también me quieres. Pero los dos sabemos que no es de mi de quien estás enamorado.

Booth agachó la mirada. Ella tenía razón, los dos lo sabían. No había nada que él pudiera decir en ese momento para arreglar las cosas.

Hannah se levantó de la cama y cerró la maleta.

- Este tiempo nos va a venir muy bien a los - le dijo ya desde la puerta. Aclárate sobre lo que sientes por ella, pídele una oportunidad si es lo que deseas... y si todo sale bien, si encontrais la felicidad juntos, yo saldré de tu vida sin hacer ruido.

Se feliz, Seeley, solo te pido eso.

Se dió la vuelta y se marchó.

Booth la miro irse. Estaba confuso. No se esperaba algo así, cómo podía ella saber ... No lo entendía.

Se sentía mal por ella, él la quería, eso era cierto, pero también lo era que estaba enamorado de otra.

Lo que Hannah no sabía es que "la otra" ya le había rechazado una vez, que la oportunidad que ella le estaba aconsejando que le pidiese ya se la había negado hacía tiempo... y que ahora "la otra" se había enamorado de otro tío y él ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad...

Se tumbó boca abajo y escondió la cabeza en la almohada.


	7. Chapter 7

El despertador sonó a las seis como cada mañana.

Lo apagó de un manotazo y se giró para darle los buenos días a su novia.

Estiró el brazo, su lado de la cama estaba vacío.

Entonces lo recordó todo.

Hannah se había ido.

Se tumbó boca arriba y miró al techo. Respiró hondo.

Así es como estaban ahora las cosas. Su vida se había vuelto del revés en un solo día sin que él hubiera podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

El sonido del móvil le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- Booth - respondió.

Media hora más tarde se encontraba aparcado en la puerta del edificio de Brennan.

Esta vez prefería esperarla en el coche, no tenía ganas de ver a Mike saliendo de la habitación de Brennan y mucho menos de presenciar una escenita de los amantes.

- Buenos días - saludó Brennan sentándose en el asiento del copiloto. - ¿Por qué no has subido?

- El sitio al que vamos está bastante lejos, así nos entretenemos menos – se justificó él.

El punto de destino estaba a más de dos horas de camino de Washington.

Booth conducía en silencio, con la vista centrada en la carretera.

Brennan también se mantenía callada, mirando a algún punto indefinido del horizonte.

El viaje de ida había pasado en completo silencio.

El de vuelta parecía que iba por el mismo camino.

Era noche cerrada. La luna llena iluminaba los paisajes que iban atravesando confiriéndoles un halo mágico.

Sus miradas estaban perdidas en el haz de luz que creaban los faros del coche sobre la carretera.

El tiempo pasaba. Nadie decía nada.

Sin embargo Booth no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado: Brennan, Mike, Hannah,..., y una pregunta golpeaba su cabeza insistentemente "¿por qué?"

Cuando llegaron frente a la casa de Brennan, Booth no pudo soportarlo más, paró el coche y le preguntó directamente a ella:

- ¿Por qué, Huesos? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué qué?, Booth – respondió ella sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué a Mike si? – volvió él a preguntar - ¿Qué tiene él de diferente?

Brennan le miraba contrariada. No entendía muy bien qué le estaba preguntando Booth exactamente. Los acontecimientos de los últimos tres días la habían descolocado completamente, su cerebro no era capaz de asimilar las cosas que estaba sintiendo.

Aún así trató de responder a Booth lo mejor que pudo.

- La de Mike es un tipo de relación que es totalmente nueva para mi. Salir con alguien, disfrutar de su compañía, sentirte bien a su lado, protegida..., dejarte querer... todo eso es nuevo para mi...

Al oir esto Booth levantó el dedo índice de su mano derecha como queriendo parar ahí la charla de Brennan.

- ¿Nuevo para ti? Huesos ¿nuevo para ti? - Preguntó indignado - ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¿No es acaso eso lo que tenías conmigo? Nosotros salíamos a cenar, a tomar una copa, hacíamos cosas juntos, disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro y yo... yo te protegía, ..., yo hubiera dado mi vida por ti, Huesos - a Booth se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y apenas le salía la voz - yo... yo ... yo te quería Huesos.

Booth no podía mirarla a la cara, sentía rabia e impotencia, no sabía cómo habían llegado a ese punto, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Hacía mucho tiempo que estaba esperando que Brennan le diera las razones de su rechazo y este momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro.

- ¿Por qué a él si y a mi no, Huesos? - preguntó aguantándose las lágrimas. -Podrías decirme, por favor, por qué a él le estás dando la oportunidad que a mi me negaste, explícamelo, porque no lo entiendo.

Brennan estaba confundida, no sabía qué pensar.

- Pero, tú has pasado página, Booth, estás con Hannah, ¿qué más da ahora eso?

- ¿Que qué más da?, ¿realmente crees que porque estoy con Hannah ya me das igual? - le dijo sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir de aquella conversación - Por favor, Huesos, dime por qué me rechazaste, necesito saberlo.

- Yo...- ella se sentía turbada, no podía racionalizar aquello, su mente iba a mil por hora y no sabía qué decir. Solo quería salir corriendo, huir una vez más, no quería enfrentarse a aquel hombre al que había roto el corazón en el pasado y que ahora le preguntaba por unas razones que ni ella misma entendía. Pero tenía que intentarlo, se lo debía.- Yo, no estaba preparada. Cuando tú me pediste que lo intentáramos yo me asusté, no quería perderte por nada del mundo, y sabía que si lo intentábamos iba a salir mal y te iba a perder. Por eso preferí tenerte como compañero, dejar pasar la oportunidad de tenerte más cerca por la seguridad de tenerte al menos como amigo. No me podía arriesgar, yo no soy jugadora, tenía que ir a lo seguro.

- Pero - balbuceó Booth- ¿por qué no te importa arriesgarte con Mike?

- Los siete meses que estuve en Indonesia me hicieron cambiar. Allí me di cuenta de que a veces hay que arriesgar, hay que poner en juego lo poco que se tiene para intentar obtener algo mejor. Me arrepentí de haberte rechazado, cada día que pasé en aquella isla fue como una condena, un castigo por no haber querido intentarlo. Volví decidida a arreglarlo, a arriesgarme... pero ya había pasado mi tiempo: tú habías pasado página. Te veía tan feliz con Hannah... Eso le dió el empujón que necesitaba a mi nuevo yo, la Brennan jugadora. Así que cuando conocí a Mike decidí que iba a correr el riesgo que no me había atrevido a correr contigo, iba a darle la oportunidad que no te había dado a ti,..., tú eras feliz con Hannah, yo quería ser feliz también y Mike me pareció una buena apuesta.

- ¿Tú..., tú te arrepentiste de haberme rechazado? - murmuró incrédulo Booth.

- Si, ya te lo he dicho, lo hice cada día durante siete largos meses, y seguí haciéndolo muchos meses después cuando Hannah y tú ya viviais juntos. Ya sé que es algo irracional, que no sirve de nada arrepentirse de una decisión que se tomó en el pasado, pero... no lo podía evitar. Supongo que no soy tan racional como yo quisiera.

- Y ... - Booth miraba a través del parabrisas mientras hablaba con ella, no tenía valor para mirarla a la cara - y... ¿volviste dispuesta a intentarlo conmigo?

- Sí - respondió ella - y lo hubiera hecho si no me hubieras olvidado.

- Yo no te olvidé, Huesos - dijo él mirándola, esta vez sí, a los ojos.

- Bueno, ya sé que no, de hecho me reconociste perfectamente cuando nos vimos a la vuelta de esos meses. Cuando digo que me olvidaste me refiero a que ya no querías intentarlo conmigo, ya no pensabas que yo era la mujer con la que querías pasar los próximos 30, 40 ó 50 años...

- Lo sigo pensando, Huesos - confesó Booth casi sin darse cuenta mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Brennan bajó la mirada. No sabía qué decir.

- Di algo, Huesos - la invitó Booth.

- No... no sé qué decir, Booth. Todo está bien ahora, tú tienes a Hannah, eres feliz con ella...

Booth no sabía si preguntárselo, no sabía si estaba preparado para un segundo rechazo, pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía quedarse con la duda, no después de todo lo que había averiguado en los últimos minutos. Así que le salió el Booth jugador y se lanzó:

- Huesos, ¿tú ... tú me quieres? - preguntó con miedo.

- Claro que te quiero Booth - respondió ella sin dudar.

- No, no quiero decir querer de cariño, querer como se quiere a un amigo,

quiero decir si me quieres de verdad, si ... me amas...

- ¿Cómo te quiere Hannah? - preguntó Brennan sin darse cuenta del daño que esa pregunta iba a hacer a su compañero.

Booth bajó la mirada y respiró hondo.

Brennan tenía razón, Hannah le quería, le había sacado del pozo en el que el rechazo de Huesos le había sumido, y ahora él... en aquel coche ... prácticamente se había olvidado de ella.

- Hannah se ha ido – le dijo él dejando caer sus manos sobre el volante y mirando la luna a través del parabrisas.

- Booth, lo siento mucho – le consoló Brennan poniendo su mano sobre la de él .

Él la miró a los ojos, cogió su mano y la acarició suavemente.

- Se ha ido porque sabe lo que siento por ti – dijo sin apartar la vista de aquellos maravillosos ojos claros.

Brennan sostenía su mirada pero no decía nada, no sabía qué decir.

- No me has respondido, Huesos... - volvió a insistir él en apenas un susurro sin dejar de acariciar la mano de ella.

- Si – dijo ella con determinación – creo que te quiero; mejor dicho, estoy segura de ello.

Un brillo de esperanza apareció en los ojos de Booth, pero duró poco, lo que tardó en acordarse de Mike. Aquella declaración había llegado demasiado tarde. Soltó la mano de Brennan y bajó la cabeza resignado.

Ella notó el cambio en su expresión:

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó confundida.-¿he dicho algo malo?

- No, lo que has dicho es perfecto, o al menos lo hubiera sido en otras circunstancias.

-¿Otras circunstancias? – ella no entendía nada – pero has dicho que Hannah se había ido...o es ... ah, ya ... ella se ha ido pero tú la sigues queriendo. Lo... lo entiendo – intentaba explicarse ella – tú no eres de esos tíos que colecciona las mujeres... lo sé... lo entiendo... yo ... yo ... olvida lo que te he dicho – dijo sin saber dónde mirar.

Booth cogió su cara con las manos e hizo que le mirara a los ojos.

- No, Huesos, no es eso, ya te lo he dicho, Hannah se ha ido, ya no estamos juntos. Yo estoy libre pero tú... tú estás con Mike ...

Sus rostros estaban a apenas unos centímetros de distancia. Booth seguía sujetando la cara de Brennan entre sus manos.

-No- dijo por fin Brennan tras unos segundos que a ambos les parecieron eternos- No podía estar con él estando enamorada de ti, no era justo para ninguno de los dos. Ayer volvió a Boston.

Tras decir esto giró la cabeza soltándola de las manos de Booth, apoyando la frente en la ventanilla lateral.

Booth la cogió por la barbilla y la atrajo hacia él hasta casi rozar sus rostros.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y una vez más se lo dijeron todo con la mirada.

Él posó sus labios en los suyos, con el corazón encogido por otro posible rechazo.

Sin embargo está vez fue distinto, ella no le rechazó. Correspondió al beso durante unos segundos para inmediatamente después esconder su cara en el cuello de él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Él la abrazó también.

Pero esta vez el abrazo era distinto, sus dedos acariciaban la espalda de ella libremente, recorriéndola por completo, como queriendo memorizar cada detalle.

Hundió la cara en su pelo y respiró su aroma.

La luna llena iluminaba la escena mágica y radiante.

Ambos se sentían maravillosamente bien; por primera vez en mucho tiempo sabían que las cosas eran como tenían que ser.

Brennan levantó la cabeza y apoyó su frente en la de Booth.

Él la sonrió con esa sonrisa que la volvía loca y volvió a besarla.

Con suavidad y dulzura al principio y con pasión después.

Ella enredaba sus dedos en el pelo de él, le acariciaba la nuca, tiraba de las solapas de su chaqueta para acercarlo más a ella...

Él le acariciaba la cintura con una mano, mientras que con la otra la sujetaba la cara como queriendo evitar su huida.

El ruido del tráfico les devolvió a la realidad al cabo de unos minutos. Estaban besándose y acariciándose en el coche, como un par de adolescentes.

Brennan cogió la mano de Booth y salió del coche, haciendo que su compañero saliera detrás de ella.

Subieron a su piso, muy juntos, cogidos de la mano, sin necesidad de decirse una sola palabra.

Entraron en el dormitorio de Brennan.

Booth cerró desde dentro con la satisfacción de ser por fin él quien estuviera al otro lado de esa puerta.

FIN.


End file.
